pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
N
'N''' is a major antagonist of the Black and White Versions. His real name is unknown, but his surname is revealed to be Harmonia by Ghetsis between the final two battles against them. Personality He appears to be an anti-villain of sorts, in that he views Pokémon as friends/equals, and is against the way Pokémon are usually treated. He wants to separate Humans and Pokémon from each other, thus making it "Black and White." For that purpose, he seeks the power he needs, to make his wish come true. While his intentions may seem very good (if not downright self-sacrificing), his methods are also very extreme, to the point that he might be a bit of a fanatic, to the point of calling himself the "hero" of the Unova Legend. He is very protective of his subordinates, deciding to battle the player only to buy them time to escape. He is also seen as childish when he openly claims how much he likes ferris wheels amongst others. He is also easily infuriated when anybody else contradicts his own view. Despite of this, he begins to question his methods. Background & Story Prior to the events of the game during his early childhood, he was forced to grow amongst abused Pokémon by his father, thus growing resentful of humans, as a part of his plot. N then decided to become the "hero" of the Unova legend, a hero who once along the Legendary Pokémon (either Reshiram or Zekrom, depending on version) fought many battles against people who stood against his views and successfully managed to unite people's hearts thus creating the Unova region. Later on, after he has grown to his current age, he is met by Ghetsis who unknown to him, is his father, asking him his help to separate Pokémon from humans, which he agrees to and is crowned King of Team Plasma by him. A certain time after that he's present during Ghetsis's speech about Pokémon and humans in Accumula Town, and when he and his subordinates leave, he talks to the player's pokemon and asks it about its thoughts. Given a not really pleasant answer, he decides to battle with his only Pokémon, which after that he retreats. He's later once again seen in Nacrene City after the player tries to enter the museum, but N shows himself and decides to challenge the player with a completelly new Pokémon team. However he is unsucessful and leaves seeking more powerful "friends" to help him. The third time he is seen is in Nimbasa City in the amusement park, where he invites the player to go with him to the ferris wheel, showing for the first time a childish personality. When the two of them enter the wheel, N reveals his status as the King of Team Plasma, and what his objective is. After descending from the wheel N and the player are interrupted by Plasma Grunts, who are looking for his "lord". N assures them that he is gonna protect them as they share his view and battles the player a third time, buying enough time for his subordinates to escape. However he is once again defeated and makes his affirmation that he is going have the power of the Legendary Pokémon and challenge the Elite Four. N is later seen much time after in the Chargestone Cave, revealing with his personal guard the Shadow Triad (Dark Trinity in Japan), three members of Team Plasma sent by Ghetsis to protect N. They plague the player continously during his travel in the cave by teleporting and forcing the player to go with them. The player finally is able to challenge N after passing through many Grunts in the cave. N challenges the player with his new-made team made solely of Pokémon found in the cave. N is defeated once more, while berating Pokémon Battles as they hurt Pokémon. Bianca and Proffessor Juniper soon show themselves, with the latter being questioned by N about how she can give Pokémon to trainers making them "suffer". The Proffessor only says that his and her view are different and as such equally respectable, N is furious and takes his leave. He is seen again after the player successfully earns its 6th Badge, but he quickly leaves. The next and last time he is ever seen is during the Pokémon League, in which N shows himself along his massive Castle awaiting for the player who makes its way through some unwilling to fight Grunts, and six of The Seven Sages. N will be sitting in his throne and will come with either Reshiram or Zekrom, but before they can battle, the other legendary Pokémon comes to be faced by the player. After being successfully caught, the player faces N (either with the two Legendaries clashing or not). N will use a new and fully evolved-powered Pokémon Team of 6 Pokémon. Even then he is defeated, and soon confronted by his own father, who reveals to him his true plot, after Ghetsis is defeated N realizes his mistakes and is mentioned by Bianca on being in TV making amends for his past actions in another region, in which she comments that he is very cute. Battle First Battle Second Batttle Third Battle Fourth Battle Final Battle ( = fight against Zekrom / = fight against Reshiram) Sprites Gallery N's_Old_Playroom.png|N's Old Playroom PlasmaNVs.jpg|N's Team Plasma King VS Banner Trivia *thumb|300px|right|Final Battle VS N and endingWhen battled, N uses Pokémon that he happens to see and then releases them back into the wild after said battle. *N is the only Trainer to use a Legendary Pokémon on his team who is not fought in the Battle Tower or Battle Frontier. *The object attached to the chain on N's pants is a Dodo Void Cube. *When the English names of most characters were released, N is the only one to retain his name. *N's views comes from the fact he was only allowed to see injured Pokemon and was spurred by Ghetsis. *N seems to talk quickly when you compare the text speeds from him and Cheren. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Generation V Characters Category:Villains Category:Pokémon anime characters